More
by yourlocalpotato
Summary: After a long day at work Anastasia needs some relax time.


We're under the covers tired and exhausted from a long day. Distant sounds of the tv plays in the background. But at this point whatever Magdalena wings (the new news anchor ) is babbling about is irrelevant. As much as i should want to let go and just sleep i already know it's too late. I turn my head slightly towards him and his face is already there waiting for me. For a moment we just stare. What to another seems to be painfully boring is causing my heart to beat out of control. His hand starts to trail my face from my temple to my chin. With a small motion he lifts up my head to his lips. His lips. The ones that drive me crazy. The ones that has my mind in a frenzy at this moment. It started with just a simple kiss that didn't want to end but the hand on my waist that is progressively getting tighter suggest my night has just started.

And suddenly he's on top of me gripping my waist pulling me closer to him. Without even thinking about it i start unbuttoning my shirt , urgent to get it open. He of course is naked, eager and ready to take me. In one motion he pops the last two buttons of my flannel exposing me. Slowly he begins to trail down my body with his tongue till he reached my lace underwear. He took his two pointer fingers and looped them on both side of underwear and pulled them off slowly. With a sharp flick of the hand my thong was across the room. My eyes follow them to see that it fell somewhere on my dresser but his tongue snapped me out of my trance quickly.

HIs tongue Makes small "o's" around my clitorus while his thumb rubbs it back and forth. All my troubles from the day just melt away. I can't think of anything coherent other than the fact that i never want this to stop. While making full eye contact with me he turns his head and begins to suck in it causing me to moan louder than ever before ( if that was even possible ) . A small smirk appears on his face knowing that he was in full control. He uses his strength to simply pick me up to the point where i'm essentially sitting on his face causing a surprised gasp to escape lips. HIs tongue in me now my moans are just a collections of his name and 'More's and 'Harder's .

My mouth begins to water and i start to crave something . i sit up and turn around. He burrows his brows showing his confusion. But when i sit back down and bend over to touch his dick he catches on to what i'm doing. My tongue mimics everything he doing to me at the moment onto his tip. And i'm rewarded with a deep muffled grown . I slip only the tip into my mouth and begin to suck it, never forgetting to use my tongue . With both hands i jerk him whilst twisting my wrist. I never let no saliva go to waste. Soon he is covered with it making it slippery to jerk off.

He never stopped fucking me with his tongue so it was quite hard to concentrate . He slips a finger in causing me to moan while he is already halfway into my mouth. I go deeper and deeper still twirling my tongue around him . Soon i'm only an inch away from the base of dick and i can feel him speeding up fingering me. I pop it out of my mouth and continue to suck it. As he slips another finger i feel it coming close. My screams are filling up the whole room as i enjoy my orgasm on top of him. i'm filled with utter bliss and i'm at my peak of pleasure.

I lower my head back onto him and bob my head up and down while continuing to jerk with only my left hand. I feel his hand go on top of my head and he starts thrusting his throbbing cock into my throat. I poke my tongue out as far as possible so he can thrust every last inch of his cock into my watering mouth. I can feel his body tense up alerting me that he is about to cum. i jerk him off harder and twist my head back and forth while bobbing up and down. With one force he pushes me head down and my mouth is filled with his warm cum. i lift my head up and swallow and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

I collapsed next to him , both of us panting heavily from exhaustion and pleasure. in regard to where my mouth just was he plants a big kiss on my lips. " i love you" he whispers into my ear . " i love you more" i say between breaths. Naked and sweaty we lay next to each other , we sleep knowing we both deserved it.


End file.
